Box of Euphoria
by kitoyisme
Summary: Sequel to Kikumaru's Secret Box. Kikumaru has given Fuji a very huge gift. What will Fuji's reaction be? WARNING: LEMON! FujixRyo. One-shot.


**Box of Euphoria**

* * *

Hey guys... :D hehe... due to insistent public demand... :D here's a sequel to **Kikumaru's Secret Box**... :D hehehe... :D I don't know if I made it good enough... :D heheh... but well... we can't do anything about that now, can we? bwahahaha... :)

This took place after the day's practice... :D hehehe... :D but I think you know that already... :D hehehe... :D

hehehe... as usual... :D I'm asking all of you to review after you read... :D hehehhe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me... :D I'll get imprisoned if I said it did... :D**

* * *

Syusuke is faced with a big problem because of the big gift Kikumaru gave to him. "How am I going to get this home?" He asked himself as he stares at the huge, colourful box in his front. He tried picking it up, but it was way heavy to make it to his home. He began reconsidering the idea of opening the gift inside the clubroom, but Kikumaru had clearly instructed to open the box only, and only if he's alone in his room, ready to sleep. He sighed and asked for help from Inui who just entered the clubroom.

"Inui, do you have any idea how I can carry this box to our home?" He asked smilingly.

"That's easy, Fuji. You only have to borrow the school's trolley and your problems are solved." Inui answered enthusiastically. "But, of course, you have to borrow the trolley, secretly. They don't allow students to touch that trolley." Inui grinned and exited the room.

"Hmm... Not a bad idea, as long as I don't get caught." Syusuke said out loud with an evil grin pasted on his mouth. He began devising a sly plan on getting the school's trolley.

* * *

Syusuke sighed as he plunged into the comfort of his bed. His family had organized a surprise party for him that lasted quite long. He glanced at his digital clock. "10:30." He sighed and attended the bathroom for a quick shower. His hair was still damp when he exited the bathroom. He quickly wore his boxers and decided any additional clothing would be unnecessary. He glanced at the huge box.

"Hmm... Time to open the box!" Syusuke exclaimed as he began ripping out the box into nothing. His eyes opened at the sight of Ryoma's nude figure. A bulge began growing incredibly fast inside his boxers as blood rushed to it. "E-Echi-Echizen... Wa-wa-what are y-you doing he-here?" Syusuke stuttered, not removing his eyes on Ryoma's sweaty figure. A blush rose on both of their cheeks as Ryoma covered his private parts with his hands and Syusuke spinning around to give Ryoma some privacy. "I-I'm sorry, Echizen..."

A click made Syusuke spin around. He sees Ryoma, still bear naked, securing the lock on Syusuke's bedroom. Ryoma took a glance at Syusuke and said, "Don't be." He grinned and started approaching the older boy. Not many people know about Ryoma's feelings for Syusuke.

_(Flashback)_

"_O-chibi!" Kikumaru said as he hopped towards Ryoma. "Can I borrow your phone? My battery went dead already!"_

"_No..." Ryoma said bluntly as he searched his pocket for the phone. He found out that his pockets were empty. "Ne, Kikumaru-senpai, have you seen my phone?"_

"_This one?" Kikumaru grinned as he raised the phone from his back. Ryoma quickly snatched the phone away from his senpai's hand and glared at him. Kikumaru smiled deviously and said, "I kinda scanned through the phone..."_

"_Not one word!" Ryoma growled and walked away. 'I knew I shouldn't have used that wallpaper.' He said to himself, referring to the picture with "I love you" written beneath Syusuke's smiling face._

_(End of Flashback)_

Ryoma swung an arm around Syusuke's neck and pulled the older boy to a long, passionate kiss. Ryoma's hand skimmed their way downward, caressing every inch of skin they touch. They reached Syusuke's waistline where his boxer clung into. Ryoma pulled the boxer lower to reveal a rock-hard, fully erect penis. He began stroking the other boy's cock back and forth, which made Syusuke moan in ecstasy. Syusuke made a handiwork of his own. His hands ventured on Ryoma's wet, unchartered skin on his breast and passionately caressed the hardening nipples of Ryoma.

The kiss still wasn't broken when Ryoma began pushing the older boy to the bed. They landed on the soft bed with Ryoma on top of Syusuke. Ryoma wiggled and wobbled his hips so that his and Syusuke's manhood would clash each other. Ryoma parted his lips away from those of Syusuke's and slowly made his way towards the older boy's ears. "Are you enjoying?" Ryoma asked seductively. He didn't wait for an answer. His mouth slowly made their way downward, carefully tasting the path that his mouth his taking. He reached the breast area and seductively sucked the hard nipple of Syusuke. He could see from the edge of limited sight that Syusuke clenched his fist. He smiled and continued his venture downward until he reached the rocketing manhood of Syusuke.

Slowly, he swirled his tongue around the base, giving Syusuke a tingling feeling that made him shake a little. Next, the devilish tongue made its way towards the tip where Ryoma could taste the pre-cum of Syusuke. 'Sweet... just the way I expected it to be...' Ryoma thought as he tasted the liquid that touched his tongue. He began engulfing the huge cock on his mouth. The entire thing didn't fit into his smaller mouth, but it could suffice. He throb his head back and forth while sucking out some more of that stuff that he tasted. 'If that's how his pre-cum tasted, how sweet could the real thing taste?' Ryoma thought as he placed one of his hands on Syusuke's cock and helped with the throbbing. Ryoma's tongue made quite an impressive work on Syusuke's cock. In a matter of minutes, Syusuke's seed began squirting out from where it came from. Syusuke moaned loudly as everything just sprouted out.

Syusuke panted heavily after releasing everything on Ryoma. He opened his eyes and sees Ryoma standing up, licking his fingers. The younger boy diverted his gaze towards Syusuke. He crawled back up towards Syusuke and whispered on his ears, "The fun is just about to start. Are you backing out?" Ryoma smiled devilishly.

"You won't see me surrendering in this, Echizen." Syusuke said as he closed his eyes, allowing Ryoma to do freely what he wanted to do to him.

"Just what I thought..." Ryoma stood up and removed Syusuke' boxer from his legs. He threw the unwanted clothing to the floor and positioned himself, sitting on Syusuke's hips. He grabbed the wet penis and guided its way towards the entrance of Ryoma's ass. It took a while to adjust his entrance to fit Syusuke's huge manhood inside him, but when it did, he started hammering his whole body up and down. Syusuke moaned at the excitement as his insides prepared another wave of white fountain show.

"Uh... Syusuke... uh..." Ryoma moaned as he sped up his throbbing. He grabbed the railing of the bed to gain better balance and to help him push harder down.

"Faster! Echizen, faster!" Syusuke demanded in a seductive manner. "Echizen! Faster!"

"Uh... uh... As you wish..." He complied with the older boy's desire and made his vibrating motion faster. They moaned faster and louder as they neared the peak of their excitement. The whole bed nearly broke at the movement on top. But before it did, all the white cum from the two boys sprayed through the room. Syusuke's seed planted themselves on Ryoma's cute little ass while Ryoma's sprayed his on Syusuke's belly. Ryoma fell exhaustedly on Syusuke, both breathing and sweating heavily.

Syusuke caught his breath faster. "Echizen..."

"You can call me Ryoma." Ryoma said bluntly as he breathed slower.

"Ok, Ryoma. I think we need to clean up already. We still have classes tomorrow. You could use the shower while I'll wipe everything here." Syusuke said as he tried to pull his cock outside of Ryoma's inside.

"Don't..." Ryoma stopped Syusuke from removing his manhood. "Let it stay there. Let's take a shower together." Ryoma demanded.

Syusuke smiled and carried the smaller boy to the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, Kikumaru was excited on what had happened the previous night. He was jumping and hopping as he approached Syusuke.

"Fujiko! How was your night?" Kikumaru asked innocently.

"It was great, Kikumaru. I am so happy with your gift." Syusuke answered sincerely. He grabbed something from behind and pulled it to his side. It was Ryoma, blushing with fiery red cheeks.

"I'm glad you two had fun last night! I have to go now. Dewa Mata, O-chibi! Fujiko!" He spun around and started hoping the way.

Syusuke looked at Ryoma who was still blushing for some unknown reasons and smiled. "Thank you for the happiness you gave me yesterday, Ryoma."

* * *

Well... it's just another lame and dumb atttempt of kitoyisme making SMUTs/LEMON/Obscenes... get it? obscenes? heheeheh... :)) :D obscene + scenes... :D heheh... :D well... corny joke of mine... sigh... :D

hehehehe... :D So... did you enjoy reading? :D hehehe... :D I hope so... :D heheh... does that mean that you'll send me a review? :D hehe... once again, I hope so... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
